Beyond eyesight
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: Collection of ItaNaru fanfics.
1. Laughter

**Author's note:** The drabbles have no relations to one another, so don't ask for a continuation.

* * *

Title:_ Laughter_

Words_: 326_

Summary:_ Itachi despises Naruto's laughter._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**1# ****Laughter.**

To Itachi, laughter was just the easy way to run from something.

Therefore, when he heard the sound of Naruto's laughter echoing in his ears for the first time, he thought that maybe there was more about the boy he would let on.

The harsh, loud sound never seemed much attractive to him, nor was it pleasurable to his ears.

Because it was the sound of Naruto's despair.

Naruto laughed to run from what others threw onto his shoulders, their words, and their stares; from the shadows that kept pursuing him. Laughed, because if he stopped laughing his sanity would slip from his closed hands, just like water slips from your fingers.

And Itachi, since the first time he heard the loud, reverberating sound of his laughter, found out that he couldn't despise it more. (Just like Naruto also seemed to hate his silence with all his heart.)

However, unlike him, the Uchiha had never voiced his discontent; never gave any indication away that that sound could have ever been unpleasant to him.

So Naruto, inadvertently, kept laughing. And Itachi had to find some other way to prevent his laughter from leaving his throat.

_H__e filled Naruto's mouth with his name._

There was no room for cheap talk, no inadequate jokes, no laughter; only the unceasing repetition of his name. Like a mantra.

But those were fast, ephemerons moments.

Naruto's life was a constant run away; his laughter never dies, it's just put aside for a while before it is called back on again.

He runs from the truths he can't ignore; from anything he doesn't approve. Just like he laughs before any and everything that displeases him, showing his complete lack of respect for the things he can't comprehend.

The first time Itachi heard Naruto's laughter, it was directed to him.

And now, hearing him laughing after having repeated his name for so many times that night, he wondered if Naruto was laughing of himself.

-.-.-.-

* * *


	2. Ugly Feet

**A.N.:** Fluffy, yeah, couldn't help it.

* * *

Title: Ugly feet 

Words: 276

Summary: Itachi has ugly feet.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**2# Ugly f****eet.**

Due to the strict ninja training, initiated when the child was still much too young, many men (and women) acquired not-so-attracting characteristics, such as body odor and the not-so-discreet deformation of the feet.

Uchiha Itachi has never been a vain man; for being constantly worried about trainings and missions, he had never found the time for it. Therefore, those small, uninteresting details never really caught his attention. And, after so many years ignoring said details, he ended up forgetting them, as if they had never really existed.

That is, until Naruto brought them back to reality.

"You have ugly feet."

And if that wasn't enough, he went on.

"And cold. Ugly and cold feet."

The reason that would take a shinobi to openly criticize a part of an, also openly, enemy's body during a rare moment of intimacy between them was a complete mystery to Itachi.

It wouldn't expend much time or effort to just close the distance between his hands and Naruto's throat and kill him for daring resurrect the ghost of his deformed feet.

Many had died for much less.

However, before the Uchiha could decide which of the wide variety of methods he could use to inflict pain on the boy, said boy pulled his feet onto his lap and proceeded playing with his crooked toes, instantly drifting Itachi's attention to the sensation of Naruto's fingers on his sensitive skin.

But what really made Itachi forget any killer intent he was holding towards the boy was what he said next:

"You got pretty toenails though."

Besides, it was hard to look at his feet when they were comfortably installed in between Naruto's legs.

-.-.-.-

* * *


	3. Nowhere man

**A.N.:** "Nowhere Man" is a The Beatles song, and Naruto is a Kishimoto's work. :D

* * *

Title: Nowhere Man 

Words: 744

Summary: He's a real nowhere man.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**3# Nowhere m****an.**

To Itachi, Konoha was a home.

They had made him swear his loyalty to it when he first received his hintaiate with the leaf's symbol, even if, at the time, it wasn't necessary.

At the age of seven, when the life was still much too easy and the choices much too simple, Itachi would have given his life to Konoha willingly.

But at thirteen he finally realized what meant to swear your loyalty to something.

When he joined the Anbu, Itachi saw, for the first time, the price that he would have to pay to keep order and peace in Konoha. Even if that, for now, he just executed orders, he knew that one day it would be his throat to be slashed to keep some village's stability, if not his own.

He understood that, when you're a Konoha shinobi, you have to go by three rules: to honor, to protect and to live.

To honor _the village_, to protect _the village_ and to live _for the village_.

After that Konoha, to Itachi's eyes, was no longer a home, but a prison.

And that was when he decided to break the promise he made when he received that hintaiate.

Uchiha Itachi betrayed Konoha.

He severed all bonds with the village (all but one) and fled, leaving behind the bloodstained walls of his former house and his unconscious brother inside it.

Years later Itachi would go back to Konoha during an Akatsuki mission. He had to go inside the village, kidnap the Kyuubi vessel and go back to their hideout, where the demon would be extracted and the boy killed.

That place that had once being the sole reason to his existence now meant nothing to him. It was just a bunch of houses that held no meaning at all.

There was nothing left for him there. Not the promise of revenge of his brother, nor the memories of his former life, nothing.

Until that hotel room's door opened.

There was something about that boy that attracted his attention every time he saw him. There was fierce determination in his eyes and anger in his blows. You could clearly see that, in his fights, Naruto gave everything he had to win.

He putted his soul in his fights because he believed in something. Something that Itachi had forgotten long ago.

Naruto believed in himself, but, above that, he believed in Konoha.

It was as if Itachi was looking at himself at the age of seven, graduating in the Academy, when there was still that same determination in his eyes.

He wanted to know that brought Naruto to believe so much in that place that, for him, wasn't worthy. Could it possibly be that such a place would give birth to a power as strong as the one that emanated from the boy?

So in each fight that they had, he was slowly associating Naruto's believes to his former ones.

_To honor, to protect, to live._

Until he could no longer separate what was his and what was Naruto's, making him part of his own convictions and seeing him as if his existence held a much major meaning then it actually had.

The place Konoha once occupied in his life was now being used by the figure of that clumsy, loud, powerful boy.

At each fight Itachi couldn't repress the feeling that he was betraying something, a feeling he didn't remember having when he left Konoha, but felt now, every time he was about to land a blow against the boy.

It was as if everything he once loved was now represented by Naruto.

To Itachi, Naruto _was_ Konoha.

He was a home.

Something Itachi felt compelled to honor, to protect and to live for. He would give him all his loyalty and his life willingly.

But Itachi had broken that promise once; it wouldn't be hard to break it again.

He could still feel that same feeling of betraying his own convictions, as he took his hand from Naruto's chest and watched his blood gush out of his body, his blue eyes quickly going out of focus, but he simply couldn't bring himself to stop.

Because he knew that, if the situation was reversed, he would be the one dead at his enemy's feet.

Because he knew, since he was thirteen, that one day his loyalty would charge a much too steep price.

Because he knew that there was no home for men like him.

-.-.-.-

* * *


	4. Will you?

**A.N.:** I liked the previous one better... ..

"Will you?" is a P.O.D. song.

What else?... Oh yeah, Naruto's not mine, but that you know already.

* * *

Title: _Will you?_

Words: _735_

Summary: _Fade in and out of reason._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**4# Will you?**

It all started with a kiss.

It was clumsy, unwanted, accidental, sick, disturbing, wrong, and _unthinkably good_.

Naruto would never remember how it began, but he knew that, in the beginning, both of them were too tired to keep on fighting against it.

Itachi's hands touched places it shouldn't touch, his own mouth glued itself, shamelessly, to his skin, their legs tangled fiercely, moving as fast as they could.

At each second they needed more, more, _more_.

And, while his hands wandered around Itachi, looking for more available skin to touch, press, scratch, he tried to remember why he'd never done this before; why had he never surrender himself like this to his best friend's brother.

Oh, that's why. Sasuke.

Itachi was Sasuke's brother. Itachi killed Sasuke's entire family. Itachi killed his _own_ family. Itachi was the one who hurt Sasuke that day in the hotel, six years before.

And why did he do that again?

Oh, yeah. To get to him.

_Itachi was the man that wanted him dead._

(Not technically dead, but dead nonetheless.)

And now he had Itachi's mouth crushed against his, and his hands pinning him under his body, while he himself was lost in the wonderful sensation that the friction between them brought him.

Naruto was disgusted.

_This is the man that tried to kill me_, he kept remembering himself, while Itachi moved his lips on the curve of his neck lasciviously.

_This is the man that almost killed Sasuke_, he kept telling himself, while his hands went forth on his skin, going downward.

_This is the man that betrayed Konoha,_ and in an instant Naruto had already pushed Itachi's warm body away from him, creating the biggest distance between them he could.

"No." he heard his own voice whisper firmly.

The Uchiha's black eyes searched for his, and Naruto lost track of time while staring into them, seeing his very own image being reflected, almost as if he was looking at a mirror. And he didn't like what he saw at all.

Ignoring his protests, Itachi inclined forward and enlaced the blonde's wrist with his hand, pulling him, slowly, in his direction.

During the few seconds (_it felt like hours_) that he was dragged in the other's man direction, Naruto didn't break the visual contact with his enemy.

He needed answers, needed to know just what the Hell he was doing.

He needed, desperately, to remember how wrong that was.

But Naruto couldn't remember; his mind refused to think coherently. And all that Itachi's eyes were telling him was that he couldn't care less about it.

_Will you care if what we did today was wrong?_

No.

_Will you be here to accept the consequences?_

No.

_Will you…?_

When he was close enough so that he could feel Itachi's warm breath in his face, he stopped pulling and encircled the boy's waist with his arms. Naruto's eyes diverged to the other man's lips, seeing how his pants were coming out slowly, almost softly. Raising his eyes to stare into Itachi's he felt that same odd feeling that he was looking at himself through a mirror, and moved his head away to avert his gaze.

_He didn't want to see his traitorous self in his enemy's arms._

Itachi's hand, the same one that brought him back to his arms, wrapped around his chin and lifted it in his direction, forcing the eye contact.

"Will you run?"

His black eyes weren't emitting any emotion, his mouth was half-opened, and his breathe mixed with his own halfway from one another. If Naruto was a lesser man he would have been enchanted.

_Will you run?_

Naruto knew that in that exact moment his heart stopped beating and his breathing ceased, he wasn't caring anyway, because he had already gone forth and crushed his lips against Itachi's, silently giving him his permission to go on.

He didn't know what would happen next, didn't know if anything would really change between them, didn't even know how he would look at Itachi again when they meet on the battlefield. But he knew that the Uchiha would never give up on kidnapping him to extract the Kyuubi, neither would he give up on killing him for what he did to Sasuke.

_Will you run?_

**No.**

**After today, we'll be dead anyway.**

Naruto couldn't remember how that all started.

But he knew how it was going to end.

-.-.-.-

* * *


	5. Descending sun

**N.A.: **People, really, I am updating this like it or not, so stop asking.

Why don't you guys say something about the drabble for a change? xD

* * *

Title: Descending Sun 

Words: 327

Summary: Naruto loved light, but it wasn't reciprocal.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**5# ****Descending Sun.**

Naruto loved light. He used to chase it through Konoha's streets when he was a child, when running was always a better option then staying still.

He learned that, as long as there was light, he could always find a way to run away.

Run away from the villagers and their comments, run away from the walls that kept him inside the Village, and to run away from himself, finding in his reclusion a way to redeem himself for his uselessness.

He chased the light, because light was the visible state of all the beautiful things in life. It was something that comforted him and cheered him.

Naruto woke up every day by morning just to see the first sunrays dig into his closed window, reflecting on his wooden floor.

Light was his fuel, it was what kept him alive and moving. Without it, there was no Naruto; without light, the only thing left was the shinobi.

There was no fire, no life, only the cold reasoning and the deadly speed.

And the shinobi that Naruto could be was something truly frightening.

The world loved Naruto, but that love was crushed under the weight of the _adoration_ they had for the shinobi that Naruto was.

To prove the point, Uchiha Itachi, before he had his chest pierced by the rasengan, whispered to him something that made him feel horribly intimate with the man.

"_You are much more endearing in the dark, Naruto-kun."_

And Naruto understood that, to make his dreams real and to reach his goals, he would had to sacrifice the one thing that had always been most beautiful and precious to him.

To save Sasuke, to become Hokage, to gain Konoha's respect, he would have to give up on the thing that made him be who he was.

Naruto allowed the lasts rays of light run away from his between his bloodstained fingers at the end of that day.

And he never saw them again.

-.-.-.-

* * *


	6. Insanity

**A.N.:** Shippuden #15 is Itanaru love :3 (and should be worshiped! ò.o)

Today (09/06) is Itachi's birthday!

* * *

Title: Insanity 

Words: 461

Summary: And it all happened within a second.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**6# Insanity**

Itachi was a rational man, he believed neither in ghosts nor in monsters, neither in fairies nor in demons. He recognized the power of insanity, but wasn't scared of it.

As for Shisui, even cohabiting for so long with Itachi's skepticism, always believed in those imaginary things created by human mind. He believed so much, in fact, that used to drown his victims in fantasies so intensely macabre that they were afraid to ever wake up. And that was how he liked.

When Itachi killed Shisui, there were no macabre fantasies or complex illusions, a kunai had perforated his heart and was quickly removed, so that all his blood would gush out of his body. Simple and fast, the way Itachi liked.

Only one day after, however, he could already feel the pangs of insanity disseminating under his skin to all over his body, gaining strength, until it culminate in the massacre of all his family.

But Itachi wasn't insane, no, just a little unstable.

Maybe because of that, when he used the Mangekyo against an enemy for the first time, his victim found himself surrounded by monsters and demons, while he only waited and observed as the man fell on the abysm of his own fears.

And, even if he was a skeptical, unimpressed man, Itachi began enjoying observing his victims losing their sanity while trapped inside his illusions. The power he felt by controlling someone else's mind could be compared to no other.

Every now and then Shisui's voice would speak to him from within the darkest side of his mind, remembering what he had done for power, encouraging him to do more.

He no longer needed the Mangekyo to bring despair to his victims' minds, a simple genjutsu was enough to make his opponent experience the most vivid sensation of insanity human mind was able to bear.

That was why all those tears fell from the boy's eyes, even if he fought against it with all his might, clutching to a single thread of hope that, at any moment, the nightmare would end. And Itachi just stared, being immensely entertained by the sight.

The boy wasn't under the influence of his most secret and powerful technique, he was merely submerged in a simple genjutsu, and was already suffering that much. That being, Itachi caught himself wondering how would be to have him under the Mangekyo.

Trapped in a world filled with demons, monsters and ghosts, would that boy lose his sanity just like Itachi did? Could it be possible that a hope so strong were smashed with such ease?

Those questions would have to wait a little longer to be answered, Itachi thought seeing Naruto be pulled back to reality.

For now, he had made Shisui proud already.

-.-.-.-

* * *


	7. Waiting

**A.N.:** Phew, it's been a while, hasn't it? xD

Originally this drabble was much longer, but I got lazy...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Title:_ Waiting_

Words_: 1.029_

Summary:_ Naruto waits because there's nothing else he can do._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**7# Waiting.**

It has been four days since he last ate anything. Four days since he saw a human face or any face at all. Four days since his team was annihilated during a mission, and he was forced to hide in the woods. Four days of nothing to eat or drink.

Four days of waiting.

The hours, that used to run so quickly in Konoha, were much slower now. Whenever sleep came he would take it with no hesitation. But when he woke, he always would feel worse than he did before. He would feel more hunger and thirst and cold.

At those times, when he felt the undeniable empty in his stomach, the cracks in his throat and the roughness of his skin, Naruto's only thought was in surviving.

He needed to live, needed to survive. For his lost companions. For himself. He knew he had to leave his hideout and look for help. But he didn't have enough strength to do it. And so he stayed and waited. Waited for the rescue to come or the death to take him. Whatever came first.

At the fifth day, as he wakes, there is someone at the opening of his hideout. He is just standing there, being neither hostile nor friendly. He is just there looking at him.

Of course he recognizes who he is, despite the darkness and his obscured vision, caused by exhaustion. The man has uncommon eyes. After all, you don't meet an Uchiha every day.

At first, Naruto fears for his life. That man had tried, was still trying, to kill him. But, after long, uncountable minutes, his fear turned into curiosity. And he wanders if that man isn't just an illusion, some kind of sick joke his brain came up with.

But something tells him that no, that man is real. All of that is real. His pain and his hunger and his thirst and his guilt, everything is real.

The Uchiha does not make a sound. His lips stay sealed and his body, rigid. The only thing that moves are his eyes. Spinning and spinning, just like a tape recorder. The red of those eyes are enchanting and Naruto finds out that he can't tore his own eyes apart from them.

For a moment, he wanders what is the meaning of all that. What is that man doing standing that, what he's recording within those eyes, if he was recording anything at all, where did he come from, where would he go next. Until he realizes his questions are making no sense and stop them.

Hours had passed and the man is still there. His stomach starts to growl and he can't sustain his stare for long. The hunger hurt. He tries to resist the pain, bus his muscles are weak and slack. There is no sound in his throat, and no tears in his eyes, but the pain is there. Alive. It was consuming and devouring and killing him.

And, when the pain became too much, the man is gone.

Naruto doesn't understand. He doesn't have enough strength to do so. But he whishes he wasn't gone. He was his enemy, he wanted him worse than dead, he was the reason his best friend became a traitor, but, in this day, he was his only witness. If Naruto died, he would be the only one to know.

Sleep came and he welcomed it with open arms. His dreams were no more than a black spot, without form or color or sound. But, when he wakes up again, he feels more alive than in the first days and more alert that the lasts.

His eyes peeks beyond his hideout, and what he finds outside would have surprised him at any situation, but not in that one. There was a water canteen and a small portion of dehydrated food. He knows to whom those supplies belong, but the hunger made him insensible and blind.

And so he eats and drinks, and, despite knowing it must've tasted awful, he thinks it's the best thing he ever consumed.

He stays awake for what he thinks it's the night, but this time the man does not shows up.

In the next day there is only water outside his hideout. He pours it in his mouth with such greed that he almost chokes on it.

The hunger is still there. The thirst is still there. But he is alive; he can feel the oxygen coming through his nose and his blood keeping his heart beating.

He feels drowsy, but doesn't sleep. He wants to know if today the man will come again. Wants to drown in those red eyes again and watch as they spin slowly.

Some time after, he couldn't tell exactly how much as he wasn't counting any more hours or minutes or seconds, he showed up again.

The Uchiha raised his hand to him and his voice sounded hoarse in the darkness and in the silence of the forest.

"Come." Is all he says.

At that precise moment Naruto doesn't mind that that man was his enemy. Doesn't mind that all his misery was, somewhat, his fault. Doesn't mind that he was a Konoha ninja and shouldn't show any weakness. He had hunger and thirst and hurry. He knows he must look like a scared boy alone in the dark, but he doesn't care because he knows it is true.

He is afraid. Very much afraid. He is afraid of being there alone, there, in the dark with hunger and thirst and pain. He is afraid that Konoha may never come to rescue him.

Most of all, he is afraid of dying.

And because of that fear he accepts that hand. Accepts what he knows to be a promise of a much slower and painful death. Accepts his ruin as man and as ninja.

In the moment his hand touches Itachi's, he knows he is a dead man.

But he also knows his waiting has come to an end.

* * *


	8. Fading red eyes

**A.N.:** I officially hate Kishimoto, kthx.

* * *

Title: _Fading red eyes_

Words: _622_

Summary: _He woke up one morning, and everything was gone._

* * *

**8# ****Fading red eyes.**

It started when he was around twelve-years-old. If he could, he wouldn't classify them as dreams; neither would he classify them as nightmares. What he saw whenever his eyes closed and his mind fluttered, was much, much worse.

Every night, every single night, it's the same.

_He opens the door._

_Red eyes greet him._

_Toothy grin mocks him._

_There's a voice screaming in his ears that he should close the door; that he should run._

_But it's too late._

_He's too transfixed to hear._

"_We would like you to come with us, Naruto-kun."_

He wakes up, breathing hard and sweating and with a bitter taste in his tongue. He tells himself that it's already gone, like those old nightmares he used to have as a child, like the shadows he used to see in the walls at his apartment. His breathing goes back to normal. Hush, hush, it's all gone, red eyes aren't going to come back. He lies down again, turns, sleeps.

He knows he won't remember a thing in the next morning.

**.**

He's barely fifteen-years-old now. He's wiser, stronger, better. He thinks he can beat those red eyes. He thinks he's ready for that.

He's wrong.

_"We'll kindly ask you to come with us now, Naruto-kun."_

He's already defeated, just doesn't know it yet.

Red eyes smirk at him, mischievously. And then fade away into the shadows.

Hush, hush, it's just another nightmare.

**.**

His fifteen years are weighting him down. He doesn't run as fast as he used to; he doesn't punch as hard as he used to. He has troubled nights with red eyes and shadows on the walls; he has lost friends and lost dreams.

He doesn't sleep well, he doesn't eat well, he doesn't breathe well. He thinks he's losing his mind because old nightmares aren't going away, and there's a bitter taste in his tongue that he can't wash off.

And sometimes, just sometimes, when his eyes refuse to close late at night and there're shadows mocking him from the walls of his apartment, he whishes red eyes would come and take him away.

**.**

His lips pry open and a name slips past them. He's breathing hard and sweating, but he won't wake up, he doesn't want to. His back arches and his legs squirm. There's that bitter taste in his tongue but he doesn't mind it, he's too busy for that.

In his dreams, he always opens the door.

Red eyes are hovering over him, whispering words in his ears, smirking.

Please, please, don't let it end so quickly.

**.**

He's not fifteen anymore when he sees him again, he's not sixteen either. He knows he'd grown up quite a bit, but he also knows it would never be enough to beat those red eyes.

_"Finally gonna try and capture me?"_

_"No. I merely want to talk to you."_

And then he's smirking once again. Red eyes are looking straight at him, not spinning, nor blinking.

He's right there, _right there_.

Please, please, don't go just now. Indulge me a little longer.

But his limbs are too heavy, the crows are flying just too fast, and there's nothing he can do to stop those red eyes from fading.

Hush, hush, don't worry, it was just another trick.

**.**

"Sasuke won. Uchiha Itachi is dead."

He's breathing hard, but he doesn't even know why.

He's mind is spinning and there's a voice screaming in his ears, but he can't figure out what it is saying.

His limbs are heavy and there's a bitter taste in his tongue.

His lips are open, but no name comes out of them.

It all ended when he was almost sixteen-years-old.

_Hush, hush, it's all gone, red eyes aren't going to come back._

_-.-.-.-_


	9. Interlude

Words: _698_

Title: _Interlude_

Summary: _A second before the storm._

* * *

**#9 Interlude**

"You're a very weird kid, do you know that, Itachi?"

The teenager looked up to his cousin from his spot by the riverbank. Shisui was grinning.

"And why is that?"

"Well, where should I start?" He mused to himself mockingly, sating by Itachi's side with a soundless thump. "First off, you're always on a mission. I think the old man is either found of you or trying to piss the clan off,"

"You shouldn't call Hokage-sama that,"

"And why not? It's not like he's here to listen,"

Itachi made no comment on that, frowning to the river instead.

"What? Don't tell me that you've grown soft on the man," He threw a skeptical glance to him, bumping their shoulders lightly. "You, of all people, know you shouldn't,"

"I know,"

"Good," He stayed silent for a moment. Thinking. "Second off," He started again, as if nothing had being just discussed at all. "When you come back from said missions, you never present yourself directly to the head of the clan. He _is_ your father, you know,"

Itachi sighed silently. "Yeah,"

"You will have to go back home eventually,"

"Yeah," The other repeated quietly.

"Which brings us to the third reason to why you're such a weird kid," Shisui said, amused. "You always hide somewhere I can find you,"

"You should consider yourself smart then, cousin,"

"Why, I do consider myself smart. And lucky. And unbelievably talented!" He laughed richly.

Itachi found himself laughing quietly with him. "Oh, really?"

"Do know that pretty girl living next to me?"

"I think so. Why, she waved at you again?"

"Close. I kissed her."

Itachi looked actually startled by that. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Shisui was grinning so widely it was almost comical.

"But how did you do it? I thought she didn't even know you existed,"

"She didn't. Still doesn't," He agreed, still grinning.

Itachi gave it a pause.

"So how? You do know that imagining it doesn't count, right?"

"It does if you do it my way," Shisui winked wickedly at him.

"Genjutsu?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't that off limits? Even for you?"

"I'm Shisui of the mirage, Itachi. I can do just anything," He bragged proudly. "But don't worry. To her, it'll seem just like any other dream,"

"And you call me weird. Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Hey, you forgot who we're talking about? She's not even a full-blood Uchiha,"

"So what? Isn't she pretty enough to make you use a genjutsu just to kiss her?"

"She is. But that doesn't mean I want to be seen with her. It'd be disgraceful." He shrugged.

Itachi eyed him warily. "You sound just like my father."

"Hey, if I become half of what your father is it's already more than I deserve,"

"Yeah. Look, I need to get going," Itachi said while getting up.

"Okay. I think I'll just stay here a little bit more. Give my regards to uncle,"

"I will," He had already reached the track back to the Uchiha compound, when he called back. "Shisui,"

"Yeah?" His cousin answered, looking up at him with a hand on the side of his face to block the sun.

"How do you do it? How do you genjutsu someone to kiss you?"

"Why? You got a girl somewhere I'm not aware about?" He grinned. Eyes half-closed, half-amused.

"In case I need it for a mission,"

Shisui laughed, disbelieving.

"It's easy. You just severe the connection between brain and body, after that you can do whatever you want,"

"Right. Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," He turned back to the sunset, flopping on the grass, eyes closed, smile on his lips. "Will I meet her some day?"

"I wouldn't worry about it,"

**.**

Weeks later, the members of the Uchiha clan found Shisui's body floating in the Nakano River, blue and thick and cold. Skin wrinkled; lungs filled with water. A note on his breast pocket – a suicide note. Shisui had killed himself.

There was no sign of fight; any bruises or marks. No smile on his lips.

The only thing off were his eyes. Wicked and amused and knowing deep black eyes staring up, unblinkingly.

He must've died dreaming.

.-.-.-.

* * *

_A.N.__:_ I like the idea that Itachi was once a regular kid with some kind of friends - even if they were all bastards trying to take over the village and everything. Makes me feel fuzzy inside :3


	10. The game is over

_A.N.: My summer vacation's being__ surprisingly productive. ;)_

_Also, some of you might have noticed that I changed the summary. No big deal, it's just that a friend of mine pointed out that _drabbles_ were supposed to be 100-word long, and mine weren't, so, yeah._

* * *

Words:_ 582_

Title:_ The game is over_

Summary:_ A dead man's indulgence._

* * *

**#10 The game is over**

_[Remember, Naruto, nothing you'll be seeing is real.]_

Replying Jiraya's teachings in his mind wasn't doing him any good. He _knew_ that any of that was real. He _knew_ he hadn't lost his limbs' sensibility, he could still feel them. He just couldn't move them.

"I merely want to talk to you, Naruto-kun,"

He couldn't talk either. But he could still scowl and glare.

_[When facing an Uchiha alone, y__ou better run.]_

Yeah, well, remembering Chiyo-baa's words wouldn't help him either. He _couldn't_ run.

He watched his enemy close the distance between them in short, confident steps; his face a blank and unreadable mask. Naruto felt his heartbeat speed up as the man inched closer to his motionless body. He would've given the world to just take one step back, away from him.

"Remember this very carefully," he said in a voice that matched his face. If he could speak, Naruto would tell him exactly what he'd like _him_ to do.

Itachi stopped just right in front of him. He could feel their feet touching, and their breaths mingling. He could see how intensely he was being watched by his red, ever moving eyes. He leaned in; hot air hovering his ear.

Naruto's heartbeat skipped the beat; too fast for him to keep track. He was sure that if Itachi didn't kill him right now, the stress alone would do the trick.

"I need you to deliver a message to my brother,"

_[There's a man I need to kill.]_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto was aware of how wide his eyes grew when Itachi pulled back from over his shoulder to stare at him from right in front of his nose. Too close for his liking.

He shivered inwardly.

Red eyes stopped dead for a second, just a second. And began to work backwards. Like the rewinding motion on a tape recorder.

Inch by inch, his face slid to one side, coming forth; leaning in. Out the corner of his eyes he could see one of Itachi's hands reach the back of his neck and hold on – painfully so. Red, spinning eyes were open when their lips met. Cold and hard and uncertain lips that pressed against his as if asking; as if begging. The hand on the back of his neck rubbed and squeezed a bit too harshly, almost desperately.

He pulled back just enough to speak again; his fingernails digging into the base of his head. "I need you to tell him—" he muttered silently against his lips, hesitating in the last word, letting it linger a little longer.

Suddenly, Naruto felt his body move in its own accord. It took him a minute to understand that it was Itachi who was controlling his arms and making them encircle his torso in rigid, mechanic movements.

His eyes meet Itachi's for the briefest moment. What are you doing, he wanted to ask. But Itachi didn't seem to know either, because he leaned in again, breaking eye contact.

"Tell him," he whispered, his lips tracing the words on Naruto's, marking them with his words. "To go on,"

Then he was kissing him. Weird and hesitant and hard. The hand on the back of his head smashing their faces together; locking lips painfully. Naruto didn't know what to do, so he just kissed him back. His arms tightening around Itachi finally under his command; his finger curling on Itachi's back.

_[It's not real.]_

Naruto blinked and everything was gone.

.-.-.-.


	11. Of rides to strangers

Title: _Of rides to strangers_

Words: _986_

Summary: _Part 1/3._

Warning: _A.U._

* * *

**11# ****of rides to strangers (1/3)**

It had been raining all week and Naruto was in a bad mood. Not only his laundry wasn't drying properly and Sakura just wasn't answering his calls, but his car gave up on him and he was getting late for work every single day while waiting at the bus stop. And if that wasn't enough, there were no useable umbrellas in his apartment. Ok, so maybe bad wasn't the best word to describe his mood.

But on that day, when he woke up, the rain had stopped and a few sunrays were peaking through the clouds timidly. And, as if the last week had never taken place, Naruto's mood lifted and brightened. So what if Sakura wasn't returning his calls? She probably was wasting her life chasing that good-for-nothing best friend of his. So what if his clothes were moist and looking appetizing for all sorts of mold? A few minutes out in the sun and they'd look brand-new. So what his car wasn't working even tough it had just come back from the mechanic a few weeks ago? Taking the bus wasn't all that bad.

With that in mind, he opened all windows in his apartment, allowing the chilling post-rain wind to come in and dry the small leaks in his ceiling and corners and some patches of his floor. His spirit was high and he had the feeling that it was going to be a good day.

**.**

Ok, so work wasn't all that great. Actually it kind of sucked. A lot. But that was alright, Naruto figured, at least the whether was good and he was planning on stopping at the market on his way home to buy instant noodles that he could eat while watching his favorite show at home, wrapped in dry blankets in his dry couch wearing his old dry sweatshirt.

He could even try calling Sakura again. Maybe tonight she would see how much better than Sasuke he was, and finally agree to go out with him.

That was when the rain started.

It was thin and weak at first, almost going unnoticed by him, but then it turned more aggressive and rough and ruthless, and all Naruto could think was how stupid, stupid, stupid he had been for leaving the apartment with all the windows open.

And his mood went back to gloomy and sour and really, really bad.

**.**

He still had to stay at work for another hour after it started raining, so he figured that, when (_if_) he got home, there would be still a few pieces of furniture he could save.

As he stood in the bus stop, completely soaked, teeth clattering and a deep, dark frown in his features, he couldn't know that, due to the rain, some streets were knee-deep flooded, and the buses (his, in particular) just couldn't get to their destination. Of course he had no way to know that, but, after the first half hour, he figured it would be a lot faster to just run home, rather than stay there uselessly. With some luck he could still make it in time to save the television. Or, at least, that new pair of shoes Tsunade-obaa-chan had bought him.

So he ran; his cold, wet clothes glued to his skin and his water-filled snickers sloshing at every step. He ran, and ran, and ran, and, after what seemed to be four or five blocks away from the starting point (he really couldn't tell, all the sloshing was very distractive), he stopped. Breathless and tired and really, really cold. Good-bye, television. It was good while it lasted.

"Hey." Someone called.

Naruto looked around, pushing wet hair out of his face.

"Hey, you," The person called again, and this time Naruto spotted a guy in a fancy car looking his way.

Dumbly, Naruto pointed at himself.

"Yes, you. Do you need a ride?" The guy asked, raised eyebrow at what Naruto figured he looked like.

He didn't need to be asked twice.

"Yeah, sure!" He answered happily, walking over as the guy opened the passenger's door. "Thanks a lot,"

"No need to mention," The guy eyed him curiously as he took the seat and fastened his seatbelt. "Where are you headed?"

"Just a few blocks from here, you just go straight ahead and stop when you see a gas station," The guy nodded and pulled his fancy car back on the traffic.

The cooled air inside the car made Naruto shiver head to toe, but he kept his mouth shut. Getting a ride for free was already lucky enough; he didn't need to push it.

"Hey, seriously, thanks," He said after some time. "Not everyone would offer a ride to some stranger like that,"

The guy glanced him quickly, a slim smile on his lips. "You think so?"

"Well, yeah. The world is full of weird people,"

The guy chuckled faintly. "I shouldn't have offered it to you, then? You seem weird enough,"

"Well, I—"

"I believe this is your stop," The guy cut in; his fancy car stilling for a moment.

Naruto looked around, mouth gaping, unable to form a proper response to that last comment. Yep, those open windows on the building ahead were definitely his.

"Yeah… it is," He stepped out of the humming car, a great variety of witty come-backs running through his mind. "Hey, thanks again—"

He turned around to find nothing but trails of smoke. What a jerk.

**.**

First thing Naruto noticed as he opened the door to his apartment, was that there was a lot less water around than he had imagined. But the furniture was still damaged.

After he closed the windows, he went around with a bucket and a towel, trying to get as much water off as he could.

That was when the lighting struck, and all the lights went out.

Good-bye power. It was good while it lasted.

* * *

_To Be Continued._


	12. Of burglars and pillow fights

Title:_ Of burglars and pillow fights_

Words: _1.055_

Summary: _Part 2/3_

Warnings: _A.U. and mentions of SasuSaku._

* * *

**12# ****of burglars and pillow fights (2/3)**

"So!"

"So,"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two best friends.

"Are you going back? 'Cause you can stay here for the night if you want,"

"Yeah, but I don't know…" Naruto glanced around, shifting nervously. "I feel kinda bad for leaving the apartment alone like that. I _did_ leave the windows open, you know,"

Sasuke laughed at that, much to Naruto's dislike.

"Of course you did, you're an idiot,"

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke,"

"You're welcome,"

After the lights went out (because, apparently, the lighting caused a tree to fall over the power cables, leaving the whole neighborhood in the dark), Naruto did the only thing any sane man would do – he freaked out. Sasuke just happened to have an awesome timing (he often had) and decided that _that_ was a good time for a call. A few screaming and cursing and a very indelicate remark from Sasuke's part ("You sound like a girl in pms,"), his good-for-nothing best friend offered him dry shelter and warm food, and if Naruto wasn't in such a bad, bad mood, he could've considered saying no.

But he was in a bad, bad mood, so he said yes.

Fortunately, Sasuke's parents weren't home that night – Naruto wasn't particularly fond of them, and if he could avoid people he disliked that night, he would be just tad bit happier.

"Sakura mentioned that you've been calling her a lot lately,"

"Yeah, I still think she would do much better if she had a nice boyfriend for a change,"

"I'm nice,"

"But not her boyfriend. Yet,"

"You're such a sore loser,"

"Well, look whose talking, Mr. I'm-going-to-study-abroad-and-leave-you-all-behind-bye,"

"You're not letting that down, are you?"

"So not,"

"Idiot,"

"Jerk,"

"The couch is fine, right?"

"Yeah, the couch is fine,"

**.**

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night with a full bladder and a heavy conscience (he had been dreaming of his damaged furniture and how it became alive and started to hunt him down with torches and forks). So, half-conscious and half-awake, he dragged himself to the nearest bathroom.

As he walked out, rubbing sleepiness out of his eyes, he heard a faint sound a door clicking shut. Thinking it was probably Sasuke, he resumed his way to the couch, where a comfortable-looking pillow was eagerly waiting for his return. Then he caught the kitchen light being turned on out of the corner of his eyes.

Oh, great, a burglar. As if his day couldn't get any worse.

Panic threatened to rise, but Naruto made a deal with his brain – get rid of the burglar now; freak out later. He had dealt with situations like these before, he could make it. All he needed to do right now was 1) wake Sasuke silently and call the cops or 2) beat the burglar to tiny bits for making his day even worse. And he had to admit, option 2 seemed _much_ more attractive.

Besides, he had the element of surprise. The guy wouldn't even know what hit him.

Slowly and silently, Naruto got hold of the only weapon available – the once comfortable-looking pillow (it looked very stone-hard at the moment) – and tip-toed to the kitchen. He waited outside for a second, trying to listen to something other than his racing heart. From the sound of it, the burglar was messing around with the refrigerator (and, briefly, Naruto thought that whatever kind of thief this guy was, he was a pretty bad one. Eating while working – talk about professionalism).

Gathering all courageous molecules in his body, Naruto rushed into the kitchen, screaming and ready for the attack. Except that, only a fraction of second before his very stone-hard pillow made contact with the burglar's face, Naruto realized the burglar wasn't that unfamiliar to him.

But then the second was gone and the pillow gave a loud _oomph_ as it hit the guy's face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded, reading himself for another strike.

The guy looked at him as if he was some sort of weird monkey.

"I should probably be asking the same. I live here, whereas you do not,"

Then it hit him: it was the guy who gave him the ride home!

"You can't live here, my friend lives here," He said, ratter dumbly; pillow hanging harmlessly by his side.

"I do believe the house has more than one room," The guy answered, managing to sound polite even when Naruto knew he meant to say "I do believe you're the most stupid person I've ever met,"

And Naruto admitted to himself he must've looked pretty stupid with his mouth hanging opened all speechlessly like that.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said entering the too-bright kitchen, shielding his eyes with his hand. Naruto had never been so glad to hear his voice in his life.

"This guy said he lives here!" He accused, pointed at said guy.

"I didn't know you had a friend over, Sasuke," The guy said, unimpressed by the offending finger.

"It's just for the night, and you should've called saying you were coming, nii-san," Sasuke complained, rubbing his sleep-mussed hair.

"You know this guy?" Naruto asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, he's— What is that? Is that a pillow?"

"I thought we had a burglar in the house!"

"And you were going to beat him to death with a pillow?"

"I panicked, ok?!"

Sasuke laughed. Hard.

"Seriously! Wait until I tell Sakura!"

"You really know this guy or not?!"

Sasuke had to actually fight the tears in his eyes to give him an answer.

"Ye-yeah. He's my brother," He took a deep breath, trying not to start laughing again. "Naruto, this is Itachi," The guy – Itachi – raised his hand in sign of acknowledgement. "Itachi, this is my friend, Naruto. His power went out, so I offered him to stay here for the night,"

A slight crisp in Itachi's lips could mean either sympathy, pity or even a serious lack of interest.

"So, ahn, you're sleeping here tonight? No hotels?" Sasuke asked quietly, trying not to sound too curious.

"That was the idea, yes," Itachi answered bluntly.

Sasuke sighed. "Ok, then… good-night."

"Good-night,"

"Come on," Sasuke said while tugging Naruto's sleeve towards the door.

Naruto still eyed Itachi suspiciously, receiving a ratter blank stare in return, before leaving the kitchen.

What a jerk.

* * *

_To Be Continued._


	13. Of lack of places to sleep

Title: _Of lack of places to sleep_

Words: _2.069_

Summary:_ Part 3/3._

Warnings: _A.U., making out_

* * *

**13# ****of lack of places to sleep (3/3)**

By morning most of the pillow incident was forgotten (by Naruto, obviously. There was no way Sasuke would let something like that down.). Still, breakfast was an awkward affair. Itachi – and Naruto thanked all the gods he knew for this – hadn't said a word, choosing to eat and read the newspaper in silence. Sasuke looked frustrated and about to say something – anything – just to make the awkwardness go away. And Naruto munched quietly on his toast and butter, trying not to look so out of place between the two brothers. Or as out of place as anyone could get between those two, he couldn't tell.

"Mom and Dad are coming back tonight," Sasuke said finally, eyes on his brother even though he seemed to be talking to Naruto.

"Yeah, well, no need to lend me the couch again. By the time I get home the power cables will probably be fixed already," Naruto answered, looking between the two others.

"You should stay for the night," Sasuke talked again, and, this time, Naruto was sure he wasn't talking to him _at all_.

Itachi diverted his eyes from the newspaper to look at his brother for a moment.

"Not your brightest idea yet, Sasuke,"

"Why not?" He replied instantly.

"I'm tired of this conversation," the man said, abruptly folding his newspaper and taking a last sip of his coffee. "If your friend is willing, I can drive him home on my way to work."

Sasuke could only stare at his brother's blank expression.

"I'm willing!"

"No, Naruto, you're not!" Sasuke shouted right back, staring at him intently.

"Why not?" Naruto stared back, frowning a little.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but what came out instead was an odd, loud sound of frustration, accompanied by him throwing his hands up and leaving the kitchen. The other two watched him leave quietly; Naruto just couldn't understand what just happened and Itachi just didn't care.

"We're leaving now," He declared in his monotone voice as he rose from his seat.

"Oh—alright,"

**.**

"What's going on between you and Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously as soon as he buckled his seat belt.

"Family matters."

Itachi's eyes were fixed ahead as he maneuvered the car out of the building's garage, and by the way his jaw was firmly closed, Naruto understood that that wasn't something he should nag about.

As soon as they went outside bright light flooded the car and Naruto shielded his eyes not so gracefully with his arm. At least with this much sun his couch and clothes would dry off nicely.

He glanced quickly to the silent man beside him, suddenly remembering he hadn't apologized for last night's incident. Oh, well, better late then never.

"Hey, Itachi," He began quietly, hands twisting nervously in his lap, "about last night,"

"Yes?" The bastard pressed, looking like he was enjoying this too damn much.

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto stuttered and hated himself for it, "I didn't—I didn't mean it," he added quietly as a second thought.

"Really? It certainly looked like you meant it," The blonde didn't have to look to notice the smirk in his lips.

"Yeah, well, but now I'm sorry, ok?" He threw his hands up in frustration; a move too similar to Sasuke's to go unnoticed.

A minute passed by silently, both of them thinking of a billion different things as buildings were rapidly left behind. Suddenly Itachi's voice made its way out of his throat, "Apology accepted,"

"Thanks I—"

"This is your stop," Itachi cut in, much like he did in the past day. Naruto glared at him while stepping out of the car. "I'll pick you up from work," he added as the blonde was about to shut the door.

"Ok," was his dumb reply.

_Wait, what?_

**.**

Naruto was not fidgeting. Really, he wasn't. He was pissed off, angry, mad, but he certainly was not fidgeting because some jerk was going to pick him up at work as if he was a girl or something.

And said jerk was late, by the way.

A fancy car pulled over, and Naruto was about to ignore it when its window was lowered and that goddamned expressionless face stared at him, "Are you coming or not?"

Before he could even think this through, Naruto found himself seated and seat buckle fastened. Well, if you can't go against them…

An awkward silence fell around them – awkward to Naruto, that is, Itachi seemed completely unaffected by it. But then again, Itachi was prone to seem unaffected through almost anything.

"You—" Naruto started, not really knowing what to say next, "You're going back to Sasuke's?"

Itachi's eyes twitched, but he didn't take them off the street, "I am not,"

Naruto frowned, "But… where are you going to sleep?"

"A hotel, most probably,"

Now that he thought about it, Sasuke did mention something or another about Itachi staying at a hotel of sorts, because of the whole _family matter_ thing. Biting his bottom lip Naruto decided a change of subject was in need.

"So, ah, do you—do you like beer?"

If he could've slapped himself without Itachi noticing, he would probably do so right now.

Itachi gave him an odd look, "Not my favorite drink, but I certainly don't mind it,"

"Well, great," Naruto was torn between relief and skepticism, "I got a couple back at home,"

Now the silence that fell over them was definitely awkward.

"Are you inviting me up?"

"Yeah, well, if you want to,"

"Alright,"

"A-alright?"

"That's what I said,"

"Alright then,"

"Should I turn here?"

"Y-yeah, you can park inside,"

"Alright,"

"Alright,"

"You can stop repeating that now,"

"Alr—" a pause, and then, "Shut up,"

**.**

"Make yourself at home," Naruto stepped aside so Itachi could come in, "And please don't mind the mess,"

The whole apartment racked of wet dog and mold, especially the couch. Naruto felt a sudden wave of heat his face when he noticed the look on Itachi's face and his crinkled nose. So he began doing what he usually did when he was embarrassed: he blabbered.

"…You see there was this rain and I kinda left the windows open because the weather guy said that it'd be a sunny day and I believed him because that's what we do right? Anyway I left them open and when I was at work it began to rain and I thought 'oh my god, my furniture' and then—"

"I thought you said something about a beer," Itachi interrupted him, regarding him with blank eyes as he took off his coat.

"Right," It took Naruto a few seconds to put his mind back on tracks, "Right, yeah, beer. So, uh, kitchen,"

As soon as Itachi vanished from his eyesight he allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. He raked his fingers through his hair; he had no idea what to do to entertain his best friend's bastard brother. What the heck was he thinking when he though offering the jerk of the year a beer was a good idea?

He popped two beers open and headed back to the living room, where said jerk was analyzing his book shelf intently.

"Here," He pushed one of the bottles into his hands, "Want some snacks to go with it?"

"No, thank you," he didn't even averted his eyes as he answered.

"What're you looking at?" Naruto tilted his head, trying to find the book that caught Itachi's attention.

"You have an interesting collection," He admitted, tracing his finger over a particular cover.

"Thanks, I guess," He looked away and took a long gulp of beer. He would rather die than admit to Itachi he had never read that book. Or, truth be told, any of the others. "Hey, listen"

Itachi looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and Naruto took it as a sign to go on.

"Why—why did you decide to pull over for me that day?"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, yesterday," Naruto almost regretted asking.

Itachi eyed him for a second or two, before mimicking him and taking a long gulp from his bottle. "Because you looked like you needed it,"

"So you just give rides to everyone who needs it?"

"Not everyone,"

They regarded each other for a long moment that seemed to last forever. Itachi took another long gulp without breaking eye contact and handed back the empty bottle.

"I thought you said it wasn't your favorite drink,"

"It isn't,"

"Want another one?"

"Yes, please,"

Naruto snorted. Ok, so maybe the guy wasn't such a bastard after all. He swallowed the rest of his beer in one swift go. When he lowered the bottle, Itachi was still looking at him, and Naruto decided that that was a good moment to go get that refill.

One beer would never get him flustered, even less drunk, but still he could feel a strange sort of heat crawling its way from his stomach. He opened the fridge and grabbed two other bottles – the last ones -, but as he stepped back to close it, he felt a pair of sneaky hands on his waist.

Ok, that was unexpected.

The hands tightened their hold and he could smell beer on the hot breath that ghosted his neck. Naruto closed the fridge; his mind desperately trying to come up with something clever that would take him out of this situation and failing.

But, apparently, Itachi thought he was taking too long, because he stepped forward, gluing his front to Naruto's back, making the latter shiver inwardly at the sudden turn of things. So there was this guy at his place and he was—he was, well, coming onto him. And he was his best friend's brother. Shit.

Without Naruto's consent, said best friend's brother moved his sneaky hands beneath his shirt, softly caressing his skin as he moved up and up and oh my God, what was he doing to his nipples? Naruto did the only thing a man in his position could – he gasped.

"Shit," came out strangled and far more breathless then he intended. Itachi took that as a positive thing and went on, turning him around. Naruto felt vaguely like a robot; not really responding, but not shoving him off either, each of his hands still held a bottle of now forgotten beer.

A gentle push against the fridge's door and a well-placed knee was all it took to have Naruto biting his lip to keep the moans in. He didn't like the look Itachi's eyes had right now. He wasn't drunk, no; one bottle of beer could get _no one_ drunk, but the way he looked at him, dark eyes clouded and misty and half-lidded, was something Naruto usually associated with extreme drunkenness or something very much like extreme hornyness.

"Wait, wait," he pleaded, trying hard not to shudder when Itachi lowered his knee, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm—"

"You're…?" He pressed; his hands sliding to his hipbones.

"I-I'm into girls,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah…"

They looked at each other for a second or two, limbs mingled, bottles in hands and all. And then Itachi kissed him, just like that. Because he was a bastard and that's what bastards do and oh, he really was a damn good kisser.

Unconsciously – or at least that's what Naruto told himself afterwards – he closed his arms around Itachi's neck, cold beer bottles between his shoulder blades, and kissed back. Mostly because, what the hell, that was a pretty good kiss.

They parted a few times; they restarted a few other times. When they actually moved away from each other enough to take a proper breath, Itachi was holding one of Naruto's legs around his hips and the bottles were in great danger of slipping past his loose grip. They regarded each other through heavy-lidded eyes.

"You're obviously not interested,"

"Not at all,"

"I should go then,"

"Totally should,"

"Is your bedroom across the hall?"

"Yep, first door to your right,"

"I hope it's not as messy as the rest of the apartment,"

"Shut up, bastard,"

Itachi took a step back, giving Naruto a little space to put the bottles on the counter. He lost a few moments looking at them. It was good beer; have been; would have been – he wasn't sure anymore. Itachi gave Naruto's shirt an impatient tug, and dragged him towards his bedroom.

Good-bye beer. It was good while it lasted.

.-.-.-.


	14. Of omakes

Title: _Of omakes_

Words: _749_

Summary: _[Extras]_

Warnings: _A.U., making out, awkward phone calls_

_

* * *

  
_

**14# Of omakes**

They were kissing feverishly when they hit the bed. The spring gave a strangled creak at the sudden weight, and Naruto deeply wished Itachi wouldn't think it was because he had never brought anyone there before. He had had a dog once.

Naruto's restless hands grabbed a handful of Itachi's hair and used it to maneuver his head around, looking for the best angle to kiss him senseless – or be kissed senseless, which was more probable by the way Itachi's tongue twirled against his. In the mean time, Itachi was using his own hands to a much more useful matter: undressing. Not that kissing wasn't nice, but it wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

He had gotten rid of his shirt when Naruto accidentally pulled a bit harder at his hair which caused a spark to ignite at his crotch and his hands to jump from his belt directly to the back of Naruto's thighs, spreading them further apart and giving him enough room to thrust forward.

Naruto cursed loudly, immediately abandoning the other's mouth. Itachi paused to look at him, that stupid smirk back on his parted lips.

"Still into girls?" he asked quietly, because he was a bastard and all.

"Only if you keep talking," Naruto managed to answer before using the handfuls of hair to smash his face against Itachi's again – except he missed his lips and hit his nose instead. From somewhere near his ear he heard a muffled groan of pain. "Sorry,"

His response was bite on his ear shell that he wouldn't call exactly painful. But it wasn't all flowers and rainbows either.

Naruto clasped Itachi's hips with his thighs and used them to flip them over. However, they merely rocked on the mattress, and soon they were back to the previous position. Naruto tried again, using his elbow as lever. This time they rocked harder and the mattress creaked again. Itachi didn't seem to have noticed they even moved.

"Wait a sec'," He breathed, pushing him away a little by his hair to take a good look at him.

Itachi looked back, eyes blank and eyebrows furrowed. His hands under Naruto's shirt stilled for a moment.

Nah, Itachi wouldn't.

Would he?

"What now?" He sighed impatiently.

"Are you—are you _thwarting_ me from flipping us over?"

Itachi tilted his head slightly to the side, "What if I am?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I want to top,"

A few seconds ticked by, and then, "No,"

"But I want to!"

"No,"

"You can't force me!"

"No,"

"I don't want to bottom!"

"No,"

"I hate you,"

"No," And to this he added a nice, slow thrust.

Naruto felt suborned. He pouted, "Fine,"

Itachi smirked and rewarded him by undoing his zipper and sneaking a hand inside his pants. This time, Naruto mused as clever fingers found their way into his underwear, he'd let it slide. Just this time.

**.**

"Oi, Naruto?"

"Hello, Sasuke,"

"Itachi? What--? Where's Naruto?"

"Taking a shower,"

"What? Why—why are you answering his calls? Where are you?"

"I'm currently at his apartment, and, regarding your first question, it's because he can't at the moment,"

"What are you doing in his apartment?"

"He invited me over for a beer,"

"You don't like beer,"

"Indeed, I don't,"

"I don't understand,"

"Didn't think you would, little brother,"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Wait a moment,"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, what did that bastard tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything. What's he doing at your place?"

"Ah—well—long story,"

"_Sum it up_,"

"Hey, don't throw that passive-aggressive shit at me,"

"…"

"Yeah, ok, so, he kinda gave me a ride home after work yesterday and I kinda invited him over for a beer,"

"He doesn't like beer,"

"Yeah, he told me,"

"… And?"

"And what? We didn't do anything. Stop asking shit like that, it's embarrassing,"

"I didn't ask you anything,"

"…"

"What happen?"

"Nothing happen!"

"Then why are you freaking out like that?"

"I'm not freaking out!"

"No, I am,"

"Shut up,"

"You shut up,"

"No, you shut up,"

"Enough talking,"

"Itachi, get Naruto back on the phone!"

"I will not, you're both hysterical at the moment,"

"I'm not hysterical, you bastard!"

"Naruto! What the hell happen in there?"

"Nothing happen, I'm telling you!"

"Something happen!"

"Nothing happen!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"I can tell when you're lying!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"This conversation is pointless,"

"Itachi, no—!"

.-.-.-.


End file.
